The Brady Way
by mtngirlforever
Summary: Jay Halstead is undercover at a home for troubled girls. Inspired by 4x13. I own nothing. One-shot


**Inspired from 4x13, Halstead undercover at a home for troubled girls. Enjoy :)**

 **I don't own anything**

After they found the girl, Sam, and pieced together she was from Brady, a home for troubled girls that were wards of the state, and no one was reporting her, Voight decided to take it undercover. They debated back and forth on who should go.

Kim was too fresh; while Al is really good at undercover Hank didn't think this one was for him. Kevin was good with kids, but he had to be home with the siblings. Erin would've been a logical choice, but Hank didn't want her too invested like she gets with cases dealing with abused girls. Rixton wasn't new to undercover or police work but was still new to the unit, and with Ruzek in the middle of a deep cover, that left Halstead.

Erin didn't particularly like sending him in without back up because they always had each other's back, but she also trusted him and knew he could get the job done.

Voight secured the commander's permission and sent Jay home to learn his cover. He was sitting on the couch with a beer and the file reading over it carefully so not to miss anything. Erin settled beside him making him look up with that goofy smile she loved.

"You good with this?" he asked her closing the file.

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jay just shrugs and casually plays with her hair that is splayed across the back of the couch.

"Do I like that you're going in without backup? No not really, but we can't risk sending in more than one. I know you'll get the job done. And it's not like it's deep undercover, I'll still see you."

Jay gently pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. He rubbed her cheek as a softly kissed her. "I'm still coming home to you," he whispered.

She smiled that sexy smile that showed her dimples. She ran her fingers thru his hair deepening the kiss before he carried her off to bed.

The next day is his first day at Brady. Erin picked out flannel shirts for him to wear with his jeans. She said it brought out his eyes and made him look less like a cop. Jay thought she just secretly thought they made him look hotter but he knew he'd never get her to admit it.

After spending the day at Brady on shift, and learning the ropes, he headed back to the district. He was already feeling the mental exhaustion start to set in and he hoped they wrapped this up quick. He didn't know how long he could take being hit on by a troubled teenage girl that didn't know any better.

He reported what he knew and then headed out. Erin had listened and watched him close. She could tell it was already getting to him and she started to worry. By the time she got home he was already asleep. While very unusual for him, she also knew he'd had a long day at Brady. She climbed in and watched him sleep until she too fell asleep.

The next morning Jay was gone early reporting in. He had more conversations with Ellie, Tonya's accusations and finding out Vince saw nothing wrong with doing the girls favors. He was already sick of the place and scrambling to find ways to get Ellie to trust him without crossing the line in any way. That just wasn't him.

On tbe third day when Hank and Al insinuated he should do whatever possible to get Ellie to talk, it sent a mixture of emotions coursing through him. First was shock that they would even suggest it. Next was confusion because there was no way that would be legal. And last was anger because they should know him better than that and because these were troubled and abused young girls. No way was he adding to that.

He walked out slamming the door going to do what had to be done. He didn't realize Erin saw him leaving. He didn't know it just caused her to worry more about him based on his actions.

She walked into Hank's office without knocking and caught the look he and Al shared. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Professionally or personally?" Hank asked giving her a look.

Erin just barely refrained from rolling her eyes as if she were a teenager again. "Professionally Hank. We have an ongoing case with a detective undercover that just stormed out of here mad at the world."

"A detective who just happens to be your live in boyfriend, " Hank reminded her.

"It's more than that and you know it! We have been nothing but professional on the job, and he's not just some live in boyfriend," she practically growled at him to keep from screaming.

Hank just gave her a look before holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. "Just had a chat and told him if Ellie doesn't talk, we don't have a case."

Erin eyed him skeptically. She didn't think that would piss Jay off to storm out of here like he did, but then maybe he was too invested. Since she hadn't talked to him, she didn't know. She didn't push it with Hank either and just went back to her desk.

A couple of hours later, Hank told them to roll out. Halstead had caught a break in the case and it was time to move in. An hour or so after that, they're back at the district, and Ellie is talking to Hank. Then Tonya is brought in and accuses Jay of sleeping with Ellie.

She can see the toll this is taking on Jay. She can read his emotions, even if no one else can. One of the girls is lying, and while discussing it, Jay breaks just a little.

"I dunno, ok? I'm out. I believed her, and now…." Erin watches him as he talks. His eyes are so tortured, body language so defeated. She just wants to take him home and hide out until everything is better. And then he continues with anger and fire in his voice. "Alright let's get one thing clear, NOTHING happened between me and that girl. Are we in agreement on that?!"

"No one here is accusing you," Al started.

"It also doesn't sound like anyone is defending me," he fires back angrily.

"That's not true," Erin pipes up knowing Jay didn't do anything and he needed to know she was on his side.

"Stop!" Hank demands giving her a look although her eyes never leave Jay. When he says they need to find out who's lying, she watches the wheels turning his mind. They toss out ideas as Jay keeps thinking. He finally meets her eyes and nods without speaking. She jumps up to follow, always having his back. He finally speaks once they walk into the room at Brady, having been silent the whole way over. She knows he needs the time to process, like she would, so she doesn't push, but she wants him to open up.

They tear the room apart; it almost feels therapeutic for him. When they find the money, she can actually feel him relaxing. She knows they got what they need and he can believe in himself and his instincts again. She lays her hand on his shoulder giving it a soft rub, letting out her own sigh of relief.

She talks with Tonya, Jay arrests Vince, and then she has a chat with Ellie. She feels him before she seems him at the door. He gives her a soft smile which she returns before giving him a minute with Ellie.

"I'll see you at home," she says gently squeezing him arm as she walks by. He barely nods and she goes as he turns his attention back to Ellie.

"That your girlfriend?" Ellie asks having watched the exchange.

Jay gives her the most relaxed winning smile and a nod because she's not just his girlfriend but Ellie doesn't have to know that. She smiles back seeing that there are good guys out there and that a relationship can be real. That some guys can be trusted.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you," she says at the same time. Jay wishes he could've done more, but Ellie is so grateful he helped her and got her out. It's like a weight is lifted off him at her words.

He stays until the foster family comes and gets her. Erin had offered to wait with him but he'd sent her on home knowing she would be exhausted. Once Ellie is gone and he knows she'll be safe, he gets his stuff and heads out.

He knows Erin will be waiting on him at home, and he was right. She was waiting up on the couch, two beers ready. He takes his boots off and lines them up neatly by the door. He drops his keys in their place and puts his gun and badge in the safe before joining her on the couch.

He's quiet for the longest before quietly telling her thank you. She's confused, what could he possibly be thanking her for.

He takes a sip of his beer before locking eyes with her and replying. "For believing me."

"Jay," she says in her rough voice running her fingers thru his hair. "That's not you. I know that. We all know that. I trust you."

He let's out a sigh letting her fingers relax him. "I'd never cross that line Erin, and I'd never do that to you."

"I know Jay. I know," she said laying her head on his shoulder as she kept playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Ellie came on strong but I was never tempted. I would never…. Especially not with a troubled girl. Not even to get the job done."

"Jay I said I know. Where's this coming from? What happened that I don't know?" she asked.

"Voight and O basically told me to do whatever to get her to talk, but that's not me Erin. I would never do it. Not even for a job. And I would never cheat on you." It felt good to get it off his chest finally, but the main point was he needed her to know he'd never do it to her.

"So that's what happened," she whispered the puzzle pieces finally clicking. She would kill Hank if she could, but she also knew Hank was more willing to cross lines to get a job done, but even she was a little surprised he would cross that line.

Jay just let out a soft sigh before Erin straddled his lap and cradled his face. "Jay Halstead you are a good man. A real true good guy. I know you would never do that and I know you would never cheat. That's not you. I trust you. Not just on the job, but also at home and with my heart. You've never stopped loving me, no matter what, and I will never stop loving you."

The smile that lit his face made her world go round. She smashed their lips together for a searing kiss. She knew he was mentally exhausted from the case, but she knew she needed him to know how much she loved and trusted him. They ended the undercover op the same way they started it, tangled up in each others arms in their shared bed.

 **Hope you enjoyed and will leave me your thoughts. I have more one shot ideas that I hope to get out soon. If there anything you wanna see, let me know and bill try my best :)**


End file.
